Goodnight, my love
by OzakiGFK
Summary: Just a sneak peak into Tokiya's and Ootoya's everyday sweet love life! A very cute oneshot fluff! ENJOY!


HELLO! this is a Ootoya x Tokiya fluff so NO LEMONS! I tired my very best to keep my dirty writing skills in place. haha!

its my first time writting a fluff! ENJOY!

* * *

In the midst of a snowy day, Ootoya sat by the school's backdoor entrance, holding onto a cherry red umbrella . He clipped the stem of the umbrella between his neck and his shoulders and held out both of his hands towards his mouth and exhaled 3 times continuously. A white smoke of breath warmed up his icy cold rubbed them together and went back onto holding his umbrella. Waiting very patiently.  
"Vrrr..." the sound of a car engine could be heard from a distance. Ootoya jumped up, closed his umbrella, shake off the snow on it and hide behind a pillar. As soon as the car stopped, a gentlemen bearing a head of mystical purple hair alighted from the car.

"Thanks for your hard work today, Manager." said the mystical purple, and he stood there until the car drove off ,out of sight as a sign of seeing the other party off.

"Tokiya!"called Ootoya as he came out of his hiding place, opening up the umbrella to shelter the mystical purple off the falling snow.

"Ootoya! H-How long have you been there?!"

"Er...Not long, I just came down! hehe! Come! Lets go back! I've heated up the bath for you!"cheered the red-head as rubbed his nose, trying to cover up the redness caused by the cold weather.

Tokiya narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he walked back to their room.

"Ootoya, aren't not coming in?" Tokiya asked as he opened the door to the bathroom.

"It's okay! Tokiya can go in first! A week of work is tiring right?" Smiled the red-head cheerfully.

As the purple head went in and shut the door, Ootoya exhaled warm air on his hands again," I guess I shall make myself a cup of hot coco! Hmmm, I wonder if Tokiya wants one too..."

"Ootoya!" Tokiya called from the bathroom, "Can you bring in my towel?I seemed to have forgotten to bring it in."

Ootoya went over Tokiya's bed to grab the towel lying there and enter the bathroom. The rush of hot steam blew at his face causing Ootoya to feel so warm. "Haaa! So warm.."whispered Ootoya.

"Tokiya! I've brought you your towel! Then, enjoy your bath!"

"Wait Ootoya! Come here." spoke the purple head gently as he grab hold of Ootoya's hands," let me warm you up...alright?" Ootoya blushed as he nodded his head.

It is past midnight and the two sat opposite each other in the bath tub enjoying the hot water flowing against their cold skin.

"Ootoya, come here" Tokiya called as Ootoya slowly slide over to Tokiya's side, back leaning against the purple head's chest. Soon, a fist was sent flying and hit Ootoya on the head quite hard. "Baka! You think that I don't know that you are feeling cold? See! Even your fingers had turned into icicles," Tokiya held onto Ootoya's fingers and rubbed it together with his own in the hot water. "Now, tell me the truth, how long have you been standing there."

Ootoya looked down as he mumbled, " around 40minutes..." As he level himself lower and starts to blow bubbles in the hot tub of water. Tokiya sighed and placed his arms around the sulking red-head.

"You know, you don't have to wait for me outside in the cold. You can wait for me here! In this room!"

"B-But it's been so long since I've saw your face. So ... so when I know that you are coming back," Ootoya spoke with a little tremble in his voice," I want to see you as soon as possible!" and he sank his whole head underwater.

"Ootoya!" Tokiya grabbed the red head up, "Baka!" As he knocked the red-head again,blushing not because of the hot bath but because of those sweet words that came out from Ootoya's mouth.

"Face me. Come on, I want to see your face"

Ootoya slowly turned around as his tears were filled to the brim, his face seems constipated as he was trying very hard to hold back his tears.

"Don't cry," Tokiya comforted as he brushed off Ootoya's tears with his thumbs and sweep his hair backwards to reveal his face, "My cute Ootoya, just how cute can you be." Snickered the purple head as he leaned forward to give Ootoya a kiss on the forehead.

Ootoya touched his forehead and blushed even more. He smiled and returned Tokiya's kiss. Not on the forehead, but a small peck on the lips.

That night, the couple cuddled up on Tokiya's bed holding hands.

"Goodnight, my love"


End file.
